My Little Pony: Pokemon vs Digimon
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: All the ponies of Ponyville, including the mane six, get into a fight over Pokemon and Digimon, as every fan of one hates the other. The fight leads into an all-out war.


**My Little Pony: Pokemon vs. Digimon**

AN: A ponyized story about the stupidity of the war between Pokemon fans and Digimon fans.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Fluttershy entered the Pokemon Fanclub building. It was hosted by Montague, a disco pony with a pokeball for a cutie mark. He was yellow with a mane and tail the same color as the stripes on Pikachu's back. Ponies gathered in the Pokemon Fanclub building to discuss Pokemon, play the card game, play the video games, and watch a few episodes.<p>

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity entered the Digimon Fanclub building. Ponies would always gather there to discuss Digimon, trade cards, and watch the show. It was hosted by Capulet, a disco pony with a digivice for a cutie mark. He was blue with a gray mane and tail.

"Time to watch some episodes of Pokemon," said Montague. "Today we've got some cider to drink."

"Take this opportunity to drink my cider!" said Flim.

Ponies lined up to buy Flim's cider. Among the ponies were Berry Punch, Lyra, Colgate, and Snips.

"Our cider is better," said Applejack after drinking some shortly after the episode "Pikachu Re-Volts" came on. "Theirs isn't high-quality."

At the Digimon fanclub building, it was time to watch Digimon episodes. They were nearing the end of the Myotismon arc.

"And today I've got all the cider you can drink in a lifetime!" said Flam.

Among the ponies lined up to buy Flam's cider were Derpy Hooves, Bonbon, Dr. Whooves, and Snails.

"Finally!" said Rainbow Dash, taking a drink as the episode "Wizardmon's Gift" began.

AN: In case you haven't guessed, this isn't intended to fit into the timeline

* * *

><p>Once the meetings were over, the mane six met up.<p>

"I finally got some cider at the Digimon Fanclub building!" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy stared blankly.

"What?" said Rainbow.

"You like that show?" said Twilight.

"Digimon's stupid!" said Fluttershy.

"It's a ripoff of Pokemon," said Applejack.

"WHAT?" said Rainbow Dash. She flew at Applejack and knocked her to the ground.

"She had it coming!" said Pinkie Pie. "Pokemon's the worst show ever!"

"And how can it be a ripoff of Digimon?" said Rarity. "It's the other way around. Digimon was there first anyway."

"Take that back!" said Twilight.

"No!" said Rainbow, Rarity, and Pinkie.

"You take back what you said about Digimon!" said Rainbow.

"No!" said Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

They began fighting. Twilight used her magic to throw Rarity into a wall. Pinkie Pie picked up a hammer out of nowhere and threw it at Twilight, hitting her in the head. Applejack and Rainbow Dash hit each others' heads and tried to force each other backwards. Rainbow flew up and kicked Applejack in the face. Fluttershy whipped Rainbow in the face with her tail. Pinkie Pie bit Fluttershy's neck.

The mane six weren't the only ponies fighting. Doctor Whooves was fighting Colgate, and Berry Punch was fighting Derpy Hooves. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were throwing cakes at each other in a furious food fight.

"You and I are through!" Bonbon said to Lyra.

Snips and Snails ran across a barrel while fighting Pirates of the Caribbean 2 style.

The mayor was fighting Big Macintosh. Diamond Tiara was fighting Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom was fighting Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

The fights lasted into the night, until an announcement rang through Ponyville.

"This is Montague, leader of the Pokemon fanclub!"

"And this is Capulet, leader of the Digimon fanclub!"

"It has come to our attention that half the ponies in Ponyville are fans of Digimon."

"And the other half are fans of Pokemon."

"Digimon is a ripoff of Pokemon, and is all around the worst show in existence."

"It's the other way around."

"We have declared war. Meet at Ponylennor Fields."

"Battle will end only once everypony on one side is dead."

"We'll be there!" said everypony in Ponyville.

"I'll buck the tar out of you, Fluttershy!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I can't wait to send you back to hell!" said Fluttershy.

"I'll mount your horn on my barn!" said Applejack.

"Your skin will make a nice dress," said Rarity.

"I'll curse you into oblivion!" said Twilight.

"Not if I make you into cupcakes first!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm for that!" said Spike as he appeared.

"So you betray me too, Spike!" said Twilight. "You've betrayed me for Digimon! I'll make dragon tail soup out of you!"

* * *

><p>The ponies met at Ponylennor Fields, a desertlike area. Every single pony in Ponyville was present. Half was on the Pokemon side: Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Berry Punch, Colgate, Lyra, Snips, Big Macintosh, Diamond Tiara, Mrs. Cake, and Granny Smith among them. The other half was on the Digimon side: Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike, Silver Spoon, Cheerilee, Twist, Derpy Hooves, Dr. Whooves, Bonbon, Snails, Mr. Cake, and the mayor among them. Montague and Capulet were at the head of each army.<p>

"CHARGE!" said both leaders, and the armies of ponies (and dragon) dashed at each other. The Pegasus ponies were flying at each other.

At the center stood a hooded pony.

"Get out of the way, old fool!" said Capulet.

The pony removed her cloak.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" said all the ponies at once.

"Enough of this!" said Celestia, and a bright light shone from her horn. All the ponies were now in empty white space.

"You're both wrong!" said Celestia. "Both may allude to each other on occasion, but Pokemon and Digimon are very different. I myself like to watch both."

"WHAT?" said everypony.

"Digimon battles are usually fights to the death, while Pokemon battles almost never are," said Celestia. "Digimons' names always end in "mon", while Pokemon's names almost never do."

"You said all Pokemon's names ended in 'mon!'" said Scootaloo to Capulet.

"When Pokemon evolve, they can't turn back, but when Digimon digivolve, they can and often do dedigivolve," said Celestia. "Digivices make Digimon digivolve, while Pokeballs keep Pokemon inside them when they're not out. Digimon is about two worlds, while Pokemon is usually about one. Most Pokemon can only say their own name, with a few exceptions, while most Digimon can talk."

The bright light faded away, and all the ponies reappeared in Ponylennor Fields.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you," said Twilight.

"I wasn't any better than you were," said Rarity.

"Some element of kindness I was," said Fluttershy.

"I wasn't being very loyal to you," said Rainbow.

"Dude," said Montague, "I was wrong about Digimon." He shook Capulet's hoof.

"It wasn't your fault," said Celestia. "Any of you. You were deceived. All of you drank Flim and Flam's cider, didn't you?"

All the ponies nodded.

"The cider was poisoned," said Celestia. "Flim's cider made you hate Digimon with a passion, and Flam's cider made you think the same about Pokemon. I have stopped the poison's effects by telling you how wrong it was."

"When I get those Flim Flam brothers, I'll make them into cider jerky!" said Rainbow Dash.

"The Flim Flam brothers didn't create the poison in the cider," said Celestia. "Someone gave it to them."

"Who?" said Twilight.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" said Flim. "You said everypony in Ponyville would buy our cider if they turned on each other!"<p>

"Yeah!" said Flam. "How can we sell them tons of cider if they kill each other?"

"I said what I had to say to get you to go along with my plan," said Discord. "The ponies are probably killing each other as we speak, and with them out of the way, including the six who restored Luna to her true form, nothing can keep me from ruling Ponyville, not even Princess Celestia."

Ponyville was in a state of chaos. It was raining chocolate milk, the roads were made of soap, the ground was a checker design, the animals were warped up, and Screwball was running around.

"Come on Flam," said Flim. "Let's go to the next town and hope our usual tactics work on them this time."

"I'm afraid I have no more use for you," said Discord. He threw the Flim Flam brothers into a fire pit.

"Discord!" came a voice.

Discord turned around to see every pony in Ponyville, with Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity standing at the front. All of them had their Element of Harmony with them.

"You should be fighting each other with a vengeance at Ponylennor Fields!" said Discord.

"We learned that ponies shouldn't be mean to each other for liking something you don't like," said Twilight. "Actually, I might watch some episodes of Digimon once this is done."

"Princess Celestia showed me an image of Patamon," said Fluttershy. "He's so cute."

"Damn!" said Discord. "I knew I shouldn't have disposed of the Flim Flam brothers!"

"Now that we know the truth, your poison is useless!" said Twilight. "Let's get him, girls!" The mane six's Elements of Harmony glowed with a bright light, and all six ponies shot a rainbow at Discord.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Discord as he was turned to stone, falling to the ground with an expression of fear frozen on his face. Ponyville returned to normal.

From this moment on, the Pokemon and Digimon fanclubs were in the same building.

**THE END**


End file.
